


Closer

by SnowLightning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based off a song, Drinking, Exes, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Two Shot, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLightning/pseuds/SnowLightning
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke used to be together, but things didn’t end well. 4 years later he runs into her and he can’t help his desire to be close to her again.Based on Closer by The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this whole thing finished! The second part just needs to be edited and will be posted tomorrow.

  1. _“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you, I drink too much and that’s an issue, but I’m okay.”_



**_5 years ago_ **

“You are attractive,” the voice startled him, he hadn't noticed anyone sitting next to him. To be honest, he had been trying to figure out if the pretty bartender thought he was good looking enough to pour him an extra shot in his drink for free. Had the girl next to him read his mind or was she just bad at flirting? He turned to look at her.

She was short, blonde, and had lips so gorgeous it made him want to throw caution to the wind and start kissing her, but he didn't.

“You are bad at flirting,” he decided to be as blunt to her as she'd been to him. She rolled her eyes and took the last sip of her drink, placing the glass on the bar.

“Well, you're talking to me, aren't you?” she smirked and he thought it made her lips even more attractive than they already were, his urge to kiss her only worsened. She flagged the bartender down, “Can he have another, and can I have that same special mojito?” she winked at the bartender who blushed, much to his surprise.

He threw a twenty dollar bill on the bar, “I'll pay,” he turned in his seat to face her, finishing off his rum and coke. “So what's in the special mojito?”

“Two shots of Bacardi instead of one... hopefully for free,” she added under her breath. The bartender dropped off the new slip when she left his rum and coke. “How'd I do?” the blonde asked.

“She only charged for one shot of the well rum,” he was astonished, “you did that all with a wink? I've been trying to get extra rum all night!” He tried to hide the exasperated look on his face as the bartender dropped off the double shot mojito.

The blonde took a sip. “Ah, tastes like success,” she smiled and took another sip. “Maybe she's just not that into you.”

“Have you seen me?” he said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“She's into girls, dumbass,” the blonde laughed.

“Well sorry _Princess_ , how was I supposed to know that?” he rolled his eyes as she laughed at him.

“What's your name?” she asked when she had ceased laughing.

“Bellamy, what about you?”

“Clarke,” she replied.

“I think I'll stick with Princess,” he smirked, earning him a light punch in the arm. He feigned injury, and this made her laugh, making her blue eyes sparkle. “Wanna dance?” Bellamy nodded at the dance floor where most of his friends had been the entire night, usually he never joined them.

“Do I look like I dance?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do I?” he countered.

“Fair enough,” she hopped off her stool, grabbed her drink and then held out her hand for him to take, “Just remember if this goes badly this was your brilliant idea.” He hopped down off his stool taking her hand and let her lead the way to the dance floor.

It turns out Clarke could dance, at least much better than Bellamy. Her body found a rhythm in the music his didn't seem to grasp, but she didn't complain. She danced around him, using him as prop for her movements. He was overwhelmed by her beauty as he watched her body move.

She didn't say no when he asked her to join him when he left. They were kissing before he was able to get his apartment door open.

* * *

_2\. “Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them, but I hope I never see them again.”_

“Bellamy?” he almost drops his coffee when an all too familiar voice says his name. A voice he hadn’t heard in at least four years. He turns around, and just as he expected, the one and only Clarke Griffin was standing there with a tray of coffees and a few breakfast pastries. She was smiling widely at him, “Oh my God, it is you! I wasn't sure at first. I would give you a hug, but my hands are full.” She gestures with her head to the coffee and pastry balancing act, but her smile doesn't falter, “Do you have a minute to catch up?”

Bellamy was flabbergasted and was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. “Uh, yeah, sure,” is what Bellamy ended up saying, and then followed her as she walked over to a table. It was full of an artsy group of people who all silently claimed their items from Clarke as she sat down. They did not acknowledge him, so Bellamy awkwardly sat next to her. This was not how he had expected his Saturday morning to go when he realized his coffee machine was broken and he had to splurge at the local fancy coffee shop for his morning fix before work.

“Hey guys, this is my old... friend, Bellamy,” Clarke introduced him to the uninterested looking group. They nodded at him, and then most of them returned to their phones or their breakfast. “Bellamy, these are my coworkers, we’re here on a business trip.”

“Did you go to school together?” the redhead with glasses sitting next to Clarke asked, as if she was only trying to be polite.

Bellamy opened his mouth to answer but Clarke beat him to it, “No, we—“Clarke was interrupted by the same coworker who was now looking at her phone again.

“Oh, well, we've gotta go Clarke, we have to finish getting the exhibit ready and it's already 9,” she said and then started standing up, the rest of her group following suit, their coffees and pastries in tow.

“Oh my gosh. I forgot we were running late,” she furrowed her brow. “I am so sorry Bellamy.”

“It's fine, you have to finish your exhibit.” Bellamy was hurt she had asked him to catch up only to need to leave less than five minutes later. They hadn't even talked yet. But he wasn’t about to let her know that.

“No it's not, I feel awful,” she shuffled around the contents in her purse and pulled out a small card and a pen. “This is the exhibit address if you’re not busy and want to check it out,” she said about the information on the card. “And this,” she said as she flipped the card over and started writing on it, “is where I am staying. This hotel has a great bar. The exhibit closes at six, so I should be having drinks at the bar around eight.” She handed the card to him. This girl was a whirlwind, at least that hadn’t changed.

“Will your friends be there?” Bellamy asked, not wanting to endure her coworkers again.

“God no,” Clarke laughed. “They aren’t really my friends, for one, and two they wouldn't stoop so low as to hang out at a hotel bar. I, on the other hand, scoped it out already and they are very generous with their alcohol portions.” Her smile was contagious, making Bellamy smile, just like old times.

The door to the coffee shop opened, it was one of Clarke's people, “Come on, Clarke!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, standing up, “I'll see you later?”

Bellamy wanted to say yes, but he also wasn't sure he should, “We’ll see,” he paused for a second thenadded, “Princess.” She stalled for a second, shaking her head slightly at the mention of her old nickname. He watched her leave and he couldn't help but feel that familiar pull in his chest whenever she was around. There was no way he should meet her tonight, but he knew he wouldn't talk himself out of going.

* * *

_3\. “I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city in a broke down car and...”  
_ **_  
4 years ago_ ** _  
_

“You're leaving?” Clarke asked him as he loaded the last of his stuff into his car.

“What's it matter to you?” he scoffed, he didn't know why she was even here, or who told her he was going, “We aren't together anymore, Clarke. You made that perfectly clear more than a month ago.” He turned to look at her despite his better judgment. He could clearly see the redness in her eyes. Either she had been crying or she was trying not to cry.

“You matter to me Bellamy. We may not be together anymore but you're still my friend.” Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“We can be friends long distance.” He said, not that he believed it at all. They weren't friends now, despite Clarke’s pleas for him to stay. They hadn't spoken outside of gatherings of their friends since their break-up, and even then it hadn't been more than a few words.

“You know that won't work,” Clarke replied. He knew she was right, she always was. He had no intentions of calling her. Their break-up hadn’t been exactly amicable, hell their relationship hadn’t been exactly amicable.

“Maybe,” he replied, his go to response when Clarke asked him yes or no questions, even during the year and a half they were together.

“Can't you just talk to me for once?” Clarke rushed forward, placing herself between Bellamy and the car door.

“We've talked,” Bellamy replied, pulling his arm from the door. They were standing so close now, he could see her blue eyes were glossy.

“No, _I've_ talked. You say words, but you never say anything! Are you really going to leave here like this?”

“Yes.”

The wetness was now almost spilling over into tears, but she did her best to hold them back. “You know, when we broke up I thought we would at least try to work it out. I love you Bellamy.”

The words stung, because he loved her too. But sometimes love isn’t enough, and Bellamy knew that he needed to figure things out without her. “You made it perfectly clear that you couldn't be with me anymore. You said you couldn't be with someone who is consistently trying to ruin your professional career. For the record—I wasn't. I didn't know having a few beers at a charity event or having a few drinks in my own home—“

“You were wasted Bell!”

“You showed up with your two bosses completely unannounced on a Friday night!”

“I said I was sorry, I overreacted. Kind of like the time you escorted me out of a bar for flirting—“

“Lexa was more than flirting. She was groping you!”

“I was about to tell her to stop!”

“Sorry. I already said I was sorry that I didn't trust you.”

“You always act with your heart Bellamy.” Clarke said. Not this time. Bellamy knew moving was logically for the best.

“And you are always using your head.”

“That's why we go well together,” Clarke was crying now.

“Or maybe that’s why we don’t. It's time I thought with my head. Get a fresh start, I’ve already made up my mind. I'm leaving.”

“Then I guess I'm listening to my heart, and its telling me it'll break if you leave.”

“Goodbye Clarke,” Bellamy moved to close the door and Clarke moved out of the way. He started the engine and drove away in his car that he wasn't even sure would make it to his sister's place in L.A..

* * *

_4\. “Four years, no calls, now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar, and I can’t stop.”_  
  


“Well, well, well, if it isn't Bellamy Blake,” she said as he sat down at the bar next to her. God, she was fucking gorgeous, maybe even more so than she had been four years ago. Her hair was cascading around her face so perfectly and her smile was lighting up the room.

“You surprised?” he asked, although he's thinking maybe he didn't want to know if she expected him to show up.

“No, not really, although you probably tried to talk yourself out of coming.” She was right, she knew he couldn’t help but follow his heart. Although, he had gotten better, he now made most of his decisions logically instead of emotionally, but there was just something about her that made him revert back to his old ways.

The bartender came over and replaced Clarke’s drink while also placing a drink in front of Bellamy as well.

“Rum and coke?” Bellamy asked as he took a sip. “After all these years you remember my drink order?”

“Hopefully you still drink those.” Clarke took a sip of her drink.

“Not as often, but I will gladly drink this one.” He noticed the mint leaf and lime floating in her drink. “Still drinking mojitos?”

“Not as much, but I thought it'd be fitting,” She sipped her drink again and he noticed her wince slightly.

“Two shots?” he asked, remembering her old ways.

She nodded, “But I had to pay this time.”

“Niylah used to take care of you didn't she?” Bellamy said. Niylah was their old bartender, the one Bellamy had been trying to flirt with the night he met Clarke.

“In more ways than one,” Clarke said under her breath. When Bellamy had left, Niylah and her had gotten pretty close, Bellamy already knew this courtesy of his best friend Miller who kept him in the loop of all his old friends.

“Oh yeah?” Bellamy smirked knowingly.

“Shut up,” Clarke smiled. “I ordered us some apps too.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy said. They then fell into an awkward silence.

“It's nice to see you!” Clarke finally said, her drink almost gone.

“It's really nice to see you too,” he replied.

“I wasn't sure you'd want to, but I'm glad you did,” she said as the bartender left their appetizers and replaced both their drinks.

“Me too,” he replied.

Luckily after that they fell into easy conversation, catching up about the past four years of their lives. They never brought up the break-up, or their non-contact after he moved.

After his third drink Bellamy let these words slip out of his mouth, “You're so beautiful.” Clarke smiled and leaned in, their lips touched.


	2. Part 2

_5\. “So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you can’t afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder.”  
_

“Let's get out of here.” Clarke said flagging down the bartender to settle the bill.

Bellamy pulled out his wallet leaving a fifty on the counter. Clarke muttered a small thanks, taking the fifty and charging the rest on her card. “To your room?”

Clarke quickly shook her head as she signed the credit card receipt. “My car,” she said. “My room is shared,” she explained.

Although maybe he knew this was not the best idea for many reasons, Bellamy followed her to her car—a Range Rover—not exactly what he expected her to have or thought she could afford. “This is yours?”

“Yes,” Clarke said exasperated, “I don’t want to talk about it, it’s embarrassing enough to own it.” She opened the backseat door. “Get in.”

Bellamy obliged, climbing into the surprisingly roomy backseat. He reached his hand out, offering it to Clarke. She took it, and he pulled her up into the car, and then closer to him.

She pulled the door closed behind her and wound up straddling Bellamy's lap. They kissed again, a fire between them had erupted.

It was like no time had passed between now and the last time they had been together. Their lips moved with one another, their hands found their way to places to familiar, yet unknown. Clarke's hands made their way to Bellamy curls while his hands moved to the hem of her shirt. He lifted it over her head, their lips only parting to let the fabric through. Bellamy's mouth started exploring everywhere on her body with his hands. Bellamy briefly opened his eyes to look at her body, and he was happy to see her tattoo on her shoulder hadn't been removed or covered up after their break up, especially since he had been the one to pick out the design.

He removed his shirt and pulled Clarke closer to him pressing their bodies together as much as he could in their current position. Bellamy kissed her breasts one by one and then kissed her all along her neck, nipping at the tattoo of the Perseus constellation on her shoulder. The tattoo he'd help choose, his interest in mythology wasn't one Clarke shared, but was happy to put on her body at the time.

“Every time I saw that tattoo in pictures or in the mirror, I thought of you.” Clarke said leaning forward to rest her forehead again his.

“I'm surprised you still have it.” Bellamy replied kissing her nose gently.

“I could never get rid of it. It means too much to me,” she said closing the space between their lips once more.

* * *

_6\. “Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder... We ain’t ever getting older.”_

“Fuck, this is too crowded for this in here,” Clarke groaned as she tried to pull Bellamy's jeans off in the backseat that now seemed a lot smaller than it did ten minutes ago.

“My place isn’t far, I walked here. It's maybe a ten minute walk.” Bellamy said the words before thinking. All he knew was that he wanted her, and it seemed she wanted him too.

“Okay,” Clarke responded, quickly finding her shirt and throwing it back on.

They both stumbled out of the car, and Clarke locked it before they shut the door.

“Come on princess,” Bellamy said grabbing her hand and using his old nickname for her.

“I used to hate that,” Clarke wrinkled her nose.

“You love it,” Bellamy replied.

“Only because it's you,” Clarke said in an almost whisper.

They walked in silence to his apartment, Bellamy squeezing her hand every so often for reassurance. It felt like old times, truly. They often used to walk home from the bar near their old apartment all the time, hand in hand.

They were kissing again the second Bellamy closed the door behind them. He had a small one bedroom apartment, it wasn't much, but Clarke didn't seem to notice or care. She was more focused on making sure they were physically touching at all times.

“Bedroom,” she breathed.

He led her to his room when they both rid themselves of all clothing, besides their underwear. Clarke threw herself onto the bed.

“Oh my god Bell,” she said. “This isn't THE mattress is it?” He wondered how she could tell.

Bellamy blushed, “You gave it to me.”

“I'm just surprised you still have it. It’s so comfortable, I’ve truly missed it.” Clarke giggled, closing her eyes to revel in its comfort.

Bellamy smiled, he forgot how much he loved that sound. “Think Ontari ever figured out who stole her mattress?” Bellamy pondered, remembering the day Clark had called him with her plan she had masterminded to steal her roommates expensive and very comfortable mattress and replace it with her own cheaper one.

“Probably, but who cares she was the most pretentious roommate anyone could have ever had," Clarke said.

Bellamy laid down next to her on the bed. “Thats what you get for being such a princess who went to such a prestigious school.” Bellamy kissed her neck, she moaned in appreciation.

“God it feels like I'm 21 again,” Clarke said as Bellamy continued his exploration of her body with his hands.

“This is just as good as when you were 21.” Bellamy replied, though she wasn’t looking for a reply.

They moved together, pressing their bodies against each other until they couldn’t resist anymore. Clarke reached down between them and felt his arousal trying to escape his boxers. She pulled his underwear down and he followed suit with hers.

His fingers found their way to her folds, slick from the excitement. Clarke moaned as he massaged her clit with his thumb while inserting one, then two of his fingers into her. She grabbed for him, wanting to reciprocate the gesture. She was doing thing with her eyes closed, however, and was unable to locate him before she reached her climax.

“Need you,” Bellamy said to her as she came down from her orgasm.

Clarke smirked and rolled on top of him, hovering over him, exactly where she knew she would fit. He grasped her waist as she lowered himself onto him, a sigh emitted from both of their mouths.

She moved up and down, Bellamy meeting each of her thrusts with his own. She leaned down, kissing his neck and his lips. He bit her tattoo, causing her to reach out to the edge of the mattress, accidentally pulling off the fitted sheet, tangling her hand in it.

He flipped her over without breaking their connection and passionately squeezed her boobs, eliciting a moan from her once again.

He finished rather quickly after that, it had been a while since he had been with anyone who made him lose control as much as she did. They fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

_7\. “You look as good as the day I met you. I forget just why I left you, I was insane.”_

When she first saw Bellamy in that coffee shop it had been like a sudden jolt of electricity running through her. She knew Bellamy lived here, but she did not expect to see him. L.A. was a large city, what were the chances? He looked exactly the same as he did the first time she saw him and she was instantly reminded of why she approached him in that bar.

_**5 years ago** _

_“Raven, do not look behind you,” Clarke said to her best friend as they sat at a small table next to the pool tables on the other side of the dance floor from the bar. “But there is an extremely attractive guy at the bar. I can see his freckles from here! And you know I am a sucker for freckles.” Clarke took a long sip of her double mojito, already her second of the night. Niylah, the bartender Clarke vaguely knew, definitely found her attractive and had been keeping her well plied with alcohol all night._

_“Okay, that I need to see.” Raven shifted in her seat and placed her hand on her cheek pretending to lean on it, but actually took a peek. Once she saw him she removed her hand and turned quickly back to face her friend, “Clarke that is Bellamy Blake.”_

_“You know him?” Clarke asked._

_“Don't you remember after the whole Finn fiasco how I hooked up with a guy who was really attractive but nothing more than a hook up?” Clarke shrugged. Raven had probably mentioned this to her at some point, but Finn had also broken her heart, and she and Raven didn't exactly become friends until a few months later when they both realized Finn was a major asshole and they decided to bond over it._

_“Well, my drink is gone. Should I go over there?” Clarke asked._

_“I'd say yes, but only if you just want a hook up. I'd heard that he does not do relationships.” Raven said, again Clarke shrugged. Her tipsy brain saying was yes, she didn’t care if tonight was the only time she saw him, she wanted to at least introduce herself and see where the night led._

_So, she walked over to Bellamy and said the first thing that popped into her head._

Bellamy still had freckles you could see from a mile away and Clarke thought he might look even better than when they met back then. Maybe he was drinking less, she knew she was. That was part of the reason they fell apart but looking back at it now it really didn’t seem like a big deal. They were young and reckless, she knew that now. 

**_4 years ago_ **

_“Bell, you here?” Clarke called out she entered their shared apartment. She looked around, at least it was clean. She only had a second before her superiors from her new job followed behind her. They were coming over to get to know Clarke as an artist to get a sense_

_of what type of art she would be creating to showcase at their exhibits._

_“Clarke?” she heard Bellamy say from their bedroom. She winced, she had hoped he was out with Murphy for the night, considering that he had been expecting her to be working all night, which technically she was. But she had completely forgotten to give Bellamy a heads up about her guests.That was a mistake._

_“Sorry,” she said to her bosses as they appeared in the doorway of her apartment. “I'll be right back. Please make yourself comfortable,” she said motioning to the couch. She quickly made her way to their bedroom where she found Bellamy changing into comfortable clothes._

_“My princess,” he approached her as she entered the room and kissed her hard on the lips. He tasted like whiskey._

_“Bell are you wasted?” Clarke asked, not at all surprised, but aggravated all the same._

_“Murphy just left. I thought you were working all night,” he replied, he hadn’t noticed the venom in her voice._

_“Well, can you try to act sober for a bit. I have my new bosses out in the living room.” Clarke told him._

_“And you didn’t think to tell me before you just brought them here? What if Miller and Murphy and I wereall here hanging out?” Bellamy spat. He was angry now too, fueled by the whiskey._

_“Well even if that was the case I wouldn’t have expected you to be wasted! You always go out with your friends on Fridays. Why would I expect you to be here?” Clarke defended, her volume rising with the anger starting to boil her blood._

_“Sorry I don’t live up to your new jobs standards, Princess.” The harshness in his voice startled Clarke._

_“What the fuck Bellamy? Is it too much to ask that I make a good first impression?” Clarke was furious, perhaps unjustifiably so, but furious all the same._

_“Its not my fault you didn't warn me you were bringing your high strung managers home with you!” Bellamy defended himself._

_“I can't do this right now.” Clarke walked away into their bedroom and slammed the door. Her new bosses were already gone._

But that hadn't been why they broke up, they stayed together at least a month after that one incident. Clarke couldn't remember why she had decided it was over between them. She sometimes wondered what would have happened between them if they hadn't ended it when they did, but she never expected to see him again. But here he was, and the next thing she knew she was inviting him for drinks, then to her car, then following him to his apartment. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, hooking up with an ex who probably still had hostel feelings for her, but she couldn’t help himself with him. He made her think with her heart over her head.

* * *

_8\. “Stay, and play that Blink-182 song that we beat to death in Tuscan, okay?”_

The next day Clarke and Bellamy walked back to her hotel. “Come up with me?” Clarke asked. Last night had been great, and she didn’t want it to end yet. Fortunately Bellamy didn't refuse, so Clarke led him up to her hotel room.

She opened the door slowly, just in case her co-worker war still there instead of off on the tour she said she'd be on.

In another stroke of luck, the room was empty. Clarke dragged Bellamy into the room by his collar, pressing him up against the door as she pressed her lips to his. After a few minutes ofunadulterated passionate kissing, Bellamy pulled away, much to Clarke's disappointment.

“I should really go.” Clarke kissed him again. “I told my sister I'd meet her for lunch.”

Clarke pouted in willing to let this end, “It’s only 10:30, Octavia can wait!”

She led him over to her hotel bed and kicked off her shoes. She held him close to her at the hips.

“Clarke...” Bellamy began.

“Stay, please? Pretend it's old times again. Shirking our responsibilities, just having fun.” They lowered themselves onto the bed, Bellamy kicking off his shoes in the process.

“Isn't that what led to our demise?” Bellamy asked, pushing aside her shirt to kiss her neck and shoulder.

“I don't remember. Clarke frowned, she didn't want to think about the bad times she wanted to reminisce about the good times because that’s all she really remembered anyway, and that's all that mattered to her. “Remember when we took that road trip to Tuscan?”

Bellamy smiled, of course he remembered, driving from Colorado to Arizona and back with Clarke was one of his favorite memories. “You couldn't stop playing I Miss You by Blink-182 the whole trip.”

“That wasn’t the song! It was Feeling This!” Clarke said and then thought for a second. “No, wait, you're right.” She grabbed her phone and started playing I Miss You.

“This song reminds me of you. I always change the station if it comes on the radio.” Bellamy admitted.

“Maybe now you won't have to?” Clarke asked and the two of them found themselves tangled within the sheets and each other again, with Mark Hoppus and Tom Delonge in the background.

* * *

_9_. _Closer_

“Are you going to see her again?” Octavia asked Bellamy as she took a bite of her BLT.

Bellamy had begrudgingly told Octavia why he'd been late for lunch after she reminded him that he always wants to know every detail of her private life. “Probably not? I don’t know, maybe?” Bellamy was kind of confused about the whole situation. It was easy to fall into a pattern and rhythm with Clarke but he wasn't sure if it was the best idea, especially since she lived all the way back in Colorado.

Octavia thankfully let the subject drop as she talked about her plans to start a boxing gym once her and her fiancé Lincoln could save up enough money. He let her talk about all the different things they were going to do, just listening to his sister talk. He was glad she was finally happy.

About a month later, the two of them were at lunch again, and while they were waiting for the waiter to bring their check, Octavia was browsing her phone and suddenly gasped. She turned her phone toward Bellamy. It was an Instagram picture of Clarke, set up very artsy with her in the foreground and LA in the background. The caption read, “Anyone looking for a roommate? CO ✈️ LA”

“Maybe this is your second chance?!” Octavio squealed.

“Maybe,” Bellamy muttered. If it was he hoped they could both do better than before, maybe they were too young and stupid then. Maybe they'd figure it out this time. All Bellamy knew at the moment was that Clarke was going to at least be closer to him than the past 4 years and that made his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! Hopefully it’s decent!  
> Always appreciate kudos or a comment 😊


End file.
